Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice sequel
by Superman07
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF BVS. DO NOT read if you haven't watched Batman vs Superman. This fiction takes place after the movie and my version of Justice league: Part one. SM/WW pairing. Please read and let me know what you think! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Do not read this if you haven't watched Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice. This fiction is mainly based on this movie and WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **This fiction will start during the fight of the trinity vs Doomsday.**

 **Anyway, I loved this movie. I don't care what the critics say but I really liked this movie. Yes, there were some flaws and the beginning got a bit boring at times but it was so worth the money I paid.**

 **Just wanna say you can watch Batman vs Superman at online but the quality of the video is pretty fucking bad. Emphasising on the rude word.**

 **I repeat this fiction CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

* * *

"I love you, Lois," Clark said, eyeing the Kryptonian weapon.

"Clark no," Lois cried, "Clark...no you can't

"This is my world," He said. He looked into Lois' eyes and leant in to kiss her. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was not a happy kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. His lips left hers as he tried to give her a brave smile.

Goodbye, kisses are never nice.

Kal-El.

Clark Kent.

Superman.

He had many names but at this time, he was called the hero of Earth.

He broke off from Lois and gently lifted off the ground, still hurt from grabbing the Kryptonian spear from underwater.

He flew and grabbed the spear, thrown off in the distance by Lois earlier. The pain was excruciating, he could feel the radiation from the crystal decaying his cells.

"Clark!" Lois shouted crying.

He carried on, flying unsteadily at the beast which was locked inside of Wonder Woman's lasso. A shot hit Doomsday from Batman with another Kryptonite gas, his last one. With all of Superman's strength, decreasing from the kryptonite spear, he plunged the tip into Doomsday's chest. Both of them screamed in agony.

Wonder Woman lets go of the lasso and Doomsday's hands become free. His other hand, which was cut off by Wonder Woman with her magical sword, was now in the form of an ivory spike.

As Superman plunged the spear deeper into his enemy's chest, the spike, from the beast, tore through Kal-El's (now) penetrable skin into his heart. Superman screamed in agony, the pain controlling his lifeless body. This was the end.

His body fell lifeless with the dead beast on the ruined city. Both dead.

This was the end of a God

This was the end of Superman.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

After the clear up of the city, a funeral for Superman was taking in progress.

At the same time, a funeral for Clark Kent was taking progress.

The whole world watched as Metropolis held a huge ritual for the man who saved millions of lives that day. Actually, for a man who saved billions of lives that day.

If the beast was stronger than Superman and Superman can destroy the planet in one punch. Imagine what the beast could do and what Superman did for his country. For his world.

Lois cried on his bed at Smallville. His gone. Why did Superman leave her? He was the one man who wasn't allowed to leave her. She loved him. Loved him, but recently always being a hero kinda sucked for them. He had no time to spend any attention on her. Sure the sex was mind-blowingly great but it felt like he was holding back. As well, there were no sweet touches or little kisses because they were either working separately or his was busy saving someone.

It annoyed her. However, she didn't want him to leave her life, he will always be a man who was great. Better than great.

Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman was standing next to Bruce Wayne, Batman of Gotham. They watched in despair as their comrade in arms was being buried, no less than 10 feet away.

"They do not know how to honour him," Diana said. "Except for a soldier."

"I have failed him. In life," Bruce said. "I will not fail him in death." He turned his head towards Diana. She was beautiful. Yes, but was she a bit too young for him. Yes. He was nearly 40 while she was just 24, nearly the same age as Clark (26). It hasn't stopped him before, but she was still pure and innocent. He didn't want to ruin her reputation for some meaningless contact. Especially if he wants to work with her in the future. "Help me find the others like you."

"Maybe they don't want to be found." She replied.

"They will. And they will fight. We have to stand together." He said, watching Lois place the dirt on top of Clark's coffin.

"One hundred years ago, I walked away from mankind. A century later," Diana paused, "men standing together is impossible."

"Yet he tried," Bruce said gesturing to the coffin in the ground. "And I will honor that."

"What makes you think they will stand together with you." She asked curiously.

"Let's just say it is a feeling." He said. She nodded and walked away. He still stared at the new gravestone in the Smallville cemetery. "A very bad feeling."

 _8 hours later in Metropolis_

"The world witnesses today a tragedy. A tragedy that will always stay with us." The news reporter announced. "Superman was a hero for many, but a threat to others. This day two weeks ago, we saw only one side of Superman. A hero. He saved us. He saved you and today we honour his death with a funeral."

Batman and Wonder Woman lead the casket down the streets of Metropolis. Wonder Woman didn't know Superman that well, but she knew what he has done for this world. He has saved her once without even knowing it. She was walking, busy trying to work out how to use a phone and Superman swooped up saved her from the incoming train. She was forever in his debt. Yet, he doesn't ask for any gifts of gratitude. he wants to save people because it is the right thing to do. She knows the world will miss him and she will miss him.

When meeting Kal for the first time during the fight, she felt a connection with him. She was thrown out of Themiscyra while Kal-El's home planet was destroyed. It is a similar story. Both are lost, with no one truly loving them with a deep connection. So strong that it can beat almost any argument or fight in the world. Not like the idea of Lois had with him being Superman.

Diana re-thought that fight over and over again during the last few weeks. She felt incredibly guilty. If she didn't cut Doomsday's hand, Kal could probably still be alive today. It was her fault. She thought. She is the reason that he is dead.

Bruce sensed Diana's pain. He didn't want to say it out loud but he knew what she was thinking. Although, right now his mind is finding the other meta-humans. His nightmares or one would say precognitions. A red planet, the same size as Earth wants to move Earth's place out of orbit, but in order to do that, they need to destroy Earth.

Batman has a very bad feeling.

"Millions of people are here commemorating the outstanding Superman if you see down there where the black coffin is lying with the 'S' Symbol on it. Also, it says right beside it: 'If you want to see what Superman has done, look around you.' There are people crying as Batman and Wonder Woman are lying the coffin down. Everyone is holding up a candle signifying his spirit going up to heaven. It is an unbelievable sight." Said the CNN reporter.

* * *

 _Smallville._

No one saw the dirt lift the coffin at the end of the service. No one saw the Man of Steel is still alive. Everyone thinks he is dead. _Let's keep it that way._ Thought Clark. Imagine what the world would think if he was alive. A (pretty much) immortal being, this would only alarm the government even more of his power.

But first he needed sunlight. His wounds are not still visible and they needed to heal first.

Lifting the coffin up slightly, and using his superspeed, he was unable to get noticed by the grave diggers and shot up into the sky.

Feeling his power come back to him again he relived the moments of the fight. The pain he first got when the nuke hit them when they were outside of Earth's orbit. The pain of getting the Kryptonian spear from underwater.

He hated it, feeling defenseless. He has become a zen with his powers and he can't remember the time when he didn't have them. Then he thought about Diana, her gracefulness as she took on the beast. Her sexy European accent. Her beautiful hair. He didn't really get to have a proper conversation with her but he could already feel a deeper connection with her than he had with Lois.

Lois.

He forgot all about her. She is probably mourning with everyone else, just like his mother. He wanted to see them again. Wanted to tell them that they were okay, but he couldn't. What would they say? What would they do? What would the world do?

He needed to get out of here, get off this planet. This was his world, his home. It will always be his. But right now he had to leave. He looked down at Earth and heard the cries of thousands of people, screams of many and the mourning of millions.

Would the world be better off without Superman?

Well, we'll just wait and see.

* * *

 _One year later._

Clark Kent, Kal-El was on a planet called Rann, a new peaceful planet. He was at a hotel, near the flaming ocean. It was something extraordinary. Seeing the blue vast ocean, being greeted with many colours: green, yellow, red, orange. He couldn't believe some stuff that he has seen over the past year.

His travelling to many places, including Almerac, where he met a very friendly Queen. A bit too friendly. Thankfully he left before anything happened. He did his good deeds, helping people out when they needed it. But his life doesn't have a purpose at the moment.

He turned on the news in the hotel room. Yes, Rann did have TV's and couldn't help notice something.

"Apokolips is heading to Sector 2814," Kal was shocked. Sector 2814 had many planets in it, including Aoran, knok, but most importantly Earth.

He has heard of Apokolips, New God who calls himself Darkseid. His evil, more evil than any other being in the universe. The destroyer of worlds, the conquer of galaxies. He has thousands of armies at his disposal. Kal was scared of him. He wasn't scared of fighting Doomsday.

This is saying something.

He needed to act. Earth was his world, his home.

Earth was his world, his home.

He needed to go back to Earth.

* * *

 _Earth_

Batman sat at the head of the justice league. It was the one year anniversary of Superman's death and he held a commemoration for him on the watchtower. The team was founded on his death. This means something, Superman was the real founder of the Justice league.

Wonder Woman sat beside him, bowing her head in honor of the man of steel who sacrificed his life in order to kill the unkillable.

Their Justice League has gotten bigger over the last year. It first started off with her, Batman, The flash, Cyborg, Captain Marvel, Aquaman and the Green lantern. Now, it has members like Black Canary, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Firestorm etc.

They monitor daily across the world of any abnormalities. Especially since Doomsday, but after it's been quite quiet.

Ever since a week ago, Bruce's precognitions have intensified so much that he can barely sleep. He screams every night, sweating. Alfred or his adopted son, Tim, normally sits with him holding a wet towel.

"Batman, what else do we need to discuss today?" Aquaman asked.

"It's happening."

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked it. It is my first fanfiction so don't judge too harshly. If you have any questions, just PM me or something.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Thanks for the review. It helps a lot and yes I will make this into a big story.**

 **Guest: There will be romantic feelings between Superman and Wonder Woman**

 **Keishamln87: Story will be SM/WW. Gotta loves those two.**

 **chapiadita: I will move more slowly. I just wanted the first chapter to be out as soon as possible so I rushed it. This chapter will be longer and more detailed I hope.**

 **TS24: I will look more carefully into my mistakes. I was doing this at midnight after I had just watched the movie, so I was quite tired and, therefore, made many mistakes. I also realized that Diana was like 100 in the movie after I posted it, but I assume she looks like a 24-26-year-old. How old is Batman in the movie?**

 **Seeds of Destruction: I have, to be honest with you. I am a huge DC fan and not such a big marvel one. I only like Spiderman and Deadpool but other than that I don't really like the characters in Marvel. I haven't even watched Avengers: Age of Ultron as yet.**

 **The Sapphire prodigy: Yes, it will be an SM/WW fanfic. Those two have to end up together.**

 **Ihateheroes: Thanks for the first review! I understand what you mean but it did make me cry at the end. :'(.**

* * *

Clark Kent sat down on his bed, in his hotel room, watching the ocean scenery from his balcony. The calm waves, crashing onto the beach, feeling as though he is being watched. He has felt like he has been watched ever since he left Earth. The eerie, non-privacy feeling he gets when a tingle runs down his spine, the cold breeze brushes past him when he is being watched.

He didn't like it one bit.

He needed to get out of here, preferably by ship. On one of his journeys, he thought he didn't need oxygen to fly in the Vacuum of space, but after 2 hours of flying in outer space, his throat started to constrict, and he started to beg for oxygen.

Rann was a long way away from home so he needed a ship.

The other side of Rann was completely different from the flaming sea. Rann was once under a series of atomic wars, which made the world almost uninhabited. Very little people live on this planet, yet it was still amazing to see the people there working on making it a tourist and scientific country again. He heard of Sadarth, one of the leading scientists, working his butt off in making this world a better planet.

Clark gave that man credit for what he has done. But Clark was more interested in his son-in-law, who was the protector of Rann, he was one of a few who stopped the wars. He wore a jetpack and had laser slowly walking into the city with a few shops open and most of them with tattered signs with no life in them. As he was walking he feels like he is being watched. As he tries to find an airfield for space ships, he could feel six eyes literally on him. He sensed their movements, coming closer to him. The smell of sex on two of them, he smirked and the other he couldn't tell what he was like. He was not anything that Clark had sensed before. He must not be from Rann. He must be another life form.

He slowly walking into the city with a few shops open and most of them with tattered signs with no life in them. As he was walking he feels like he is being watched. As he tries to find an airfield for space ships, he could feel six eyes literally on him. He sensed their movements, coming closer to him. The smell of sex on two of them, he smirked and the other he couldn't tell what he was like. He was not anything that Clark had sensed before. He must not be from Rann. He must be another life form.

"Hello, Kal-El," A soothing, calm voice said to him. Clark spun around in order to see the man who knew his birth name. Clark, at once stood his ground and prepared to lift his arms up. "I mean no harm, son of Jor-El."

"How do you know that name!" Clark raised his voice. "How do you know my father?"

"Kal-El, you were only a little child when I saw you. You have grown up to be a man." The man said coolly. He was dark skinned and looked old, who also wore a suit. Two people stood next to him holding each other as if they were a couple. One was wearing all red with a white 'X' on it and the other was dressed in a dark-blue jumpsuit. "You probably won't remember me but my name is J'onn J'onzz and this is Adam Strange and his wife, Alanna."

"How do you know my father?" Clark asked,

"Let us walk, Kal," J'onn said ignoring the question completely. Clark stood still as he watched the three figures move away from him. J'onn turned back to him. "You want to get back to Earth don't you?" He asked him and Clark nodded. "Then let's go."

"Wait, what?" Clark asked him confused.

"We are going to Earth," Adam said slowly, making his wife giggle.

"I..you want me to come with you?"

"Well, of course, Superman!" Alanna felt a shock go through his body. They knew his secret. "J'onn is a mind reader. We knew all about you." She said and smiled.

Clark's anger started to rise and his pupils started to turn red. "This is not the place to fight, Superman. We need to get to Earth as soon as possible." J'onn said

"And why should I trust you guys," Clark questioned.

"Because Kal-El, I can tell you a lot about Krypton including your parents," J'onn said

"You..you knew my parents?" Clark questioned.

"Do you want to save Earth?" Adam said a bit bored, checking his nails.

"Let's go." Clark simply said.

On board the ship which was rather large and contained bedrooms and a bathroom that was going to take them to planet Earth. Clark sat staring at the three people who were preparing for lift off. But his mind was somewhere else. This man knew his parents, what else did he know? He was so lost in thought, that he didn't see J'onn approach him

"Before I tell you about your home planet, I must tell about mine." He said.

"Your an alien as well?" Clark asked, still a bit shell-shocked.

"Yes," He said and changed into the 8 foot green martian. "I come from Mars. The last Martian, just like you, the last Kryptonian."

"Is your race extinct because of Darkseid?" Clark questioned him.

"No. There are two types of Martians on Mars. Green Martians and White Martians. White Martians were a violence race, most based on war and fighting. One day they decided to attack us. we...we were unprepared." J'onn said closing his eyes. "Everyone is dead, including...my wi-wife and child."

"I am sorry, J'onn," Clark said, uncertain if they are on first name basis as yet.

"It's okay Kal-El, that was almost 200 years ago," He said with a sad smile.

"It would still hurt, though. The pain of losing your family." J'onn nodded.

"It did," He said. "And I promised myself that day I would help the weak."

"So, you want to help Earth defeat Darkseid."

"No, I want to help you defeat Darkseid. Sadly, Alanna and Adam can not be apart of this battle due to Alanna's medical state..."

"I'm pregnant," She shouted from the front of the space ship. A bit too happily.

"I needed Adam to drive us to Earth,"

Clark sat back and felt more at ease. He already feels like he trusts this man, with his cool, calming voice. His soft introductions (maybe not so soft for stalking him) and his caring side, the way he told him his story so chill.

"You said that you knew where I came from."

"My friend, I did not say that I told you that I knew your parents,"J'onn said. "I am sorry if I lead you on."

"Can you talk to me about them?" Clark asked.

"Of course," J'onn said, "About 30 years ago, when I was traveling around the galaxy, I came across a planet, so advanced in technology, it was outstanding. I landed on the planet, expecting a warm welcome, but sadly they banned space travel. Jor-El, your father, helped me understand Krypton and he became a brother to me. I learned so much from him, like hovering cars and I even understood why the planet was dying, I left just after you were born. I asked him why he didn't want to leave. He answered me saying that he has made many mistakes, but his child has not and should live on as the last Kryptonian. You had the same eyes as your mother, but the same hair as your father. You were only 3 months old when your planet exploded. I'm sorry, son."

J'onn then went on to talk about how his mother was the bravest and most ferocious fighter in Krypton and she was not just a leader, but a mother to her people. Then, he talked about his abilities, mind reading and shapeshifting including many others as well. He especially liked the one where he can pass through objects.

Clark felt like his eyes were beginning to sting, this is the first time that Clark felt like crying. "Wow, thanks," He said and walking to the chambers on board the ship.

Clark lay down on the bed, watching the ceiling, imagining what it would be like if he went back to Earth, but most importantly what would it be like if his planet had not have been destroyed. Would he be a scientist like his father or a warrior like his mother? He felt sad, but also a bit shy to return back to earth.

His beginning to ask the same questions that he asked a year ago, his coming back on the anniversary of his death. What would the people think of him still being alive, being stronger than before due to the many times he has been close to the sun.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Adam come up to him. "Hey," he smiled warmingly,

Clark got up and smiled, his mother always taught that a smile can brighten up anyone's day. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"umm... I actually wanted to give you a gift." He produced, what seems to be three needles with a blue substance inside. He handed them over to Clarks awaiting hands. "This is some of the Blue Sun molecules."

"Blue sun?"

"Yes, I have been researching up on you and had help from J'onn. I found out that a blue sun will boost your powers, unlike a red sun. So this is kind of like steroids for you."

"I don't want to cheat."

"J'onn had a feeling you would say that. It is something about your father also being too noble." Adam said. "But you have to trust me, Darkseid is strong, stronger than you think and you will need a 'boost' in order to defeat him."

Clark stared at the substance in his hands, "Are you sure that this will help me?"

"100%" Answered Adam.

"Okay. Thank you." Clark said, "I do not understand why you are helping me."

"Earth is my origin, just like Krypton was yours. I don't want to see the place that I was born taken control by anyone, especially someone like Darkseid. I want you to be the protector of this world."

"I promise you, that I will not allow anything to happen to Earth."

"Thank you, _Superman_." Adam gratifiedly said. "We will be landing on Earth in less than 30 minutes."

It was time for Superman to come back home.

* * *

The Watchtower

"What do you mean that it's happening Bruce?" Asked Wonder Woman,

Bruce's mouth twitched, a bit scared of what is to come. "Flying beasts, crazy woman, killing everything in its path. A beast, so powerful it is as it is as a God,"

"May I remind you that we have a metallic cyborg that is not made from any elements on this planet, a man with a ring that knows everything in the universe, an Atlantean King with an army as his side, the fastest man alive, a man who can control his size to be an ant and finally a demi-goddess molded from the clay by Zeus and Hera themselves." Dinah, Black Canary said.

"I do not believe that is enough power to defeat what is about to come."

"Why not?" Wonder Woman said angrily. She was a demi-Goddess, she believes that she is the most powerful being on the planet.

"My dreams, nightmares or precognitions, one would say. I fear what is about to come, I fear that we do not have enough power to defeat them."

"We can defeat anything," Diana said

"The biggest threat we have had is Doomsday, where you and I, Diana, barely would have defeated it, if we did not have Superman," Bruce said.

"We have more heroes this time," Diana argued

"But do we have enough power?"

"Yes," Most of the league said.

"Are we ready to fight millions of flying beasts, an army of ruthless women, son's and daughters of a God."

"Of course, we can Bruce, It's not like we have gods in our league." Cyborg said.

"I fear this time we are at a lost," Bruce said. He left his chair and walked away. "We need Superman"

* * *

 **It has taken me such a long time to upload this and I am sorry.**

 **I do promise you in the future that this story will be longer. I wanted to add more heroes to the justice league** becuase **I have more freedom with writing and it would be quite boring if it was the main six heroes**

 **Reviews are always nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kal stared at his hands, they weren't clean, he never thought he would ever kill anything in his life. But the day when Zod came to earth, everything changed. He became more aggressive but became a symbol of hope and peace for the people.

Some didn't exactly like what he was doing, that was including Lex Luther, causing the creation of doomsday.

Doomsday, the creature, the beast, the unbeatable monster, beaten at a cost of the hero's life. It was hard fighting him. He was exhausted and gave his remaining energy to one final blow, killing the beast at the expense of his life.

However, this recent news did. It terrified the Kryptonian. His world, Earth to be controlled by an evil dictator. The stories his found out about him makes him shiver all over. He is terrified, if he can not beat Doomsday, how is he meant to beat a far greater threat to humanity.

J'onn came up to him. "Kal, we are landing soon."

He looked up at the martian. "Okay, but won't NASA be alerted."

Adam strange butted in. "No, you see this ship has an invisible thingy ma bob which is complicated to explain but, the short version, the invisible coat hides us from satellites and other ships."

"Right..."

"Come on, we need to get you suited up, we have to..." J'onn said, stopping mid-sentence sensing something terrible happening. "Kal, it looks like a plane is out of control, we may need to wait and stop making sure that the media will not spot the aircraft."

"J'onn," Kal said seriously. "Is anyone on the plane?"

"Yes it is a commercial plane"

"We need to help those people. their lives are in danger." Kal said, before rushing out of the ship and flying out towards those who are in danger.

J'onn smiled slickly, "Guess you don't want your cape then, superman."

* * *

Barry Allen was on monitor duty today. He sat with his elbow on the desk, his hand holding his head and his eyelids shutting and closing every few seconds. He was meant to be sharing duty with Fire right now, but she left to deal with a volcano eruption in Hawaii. She was bust suited for the eruption so she had to leave.

Some members of the justice league, like Shazam and Green Lantern, are still trying to repair the damages from the Superman Doomsday fight and Wonder Woman was on the watchtower training like she usually does when she is not on a mission

Barry quickly sped into the kitchen to make a few sandwiches (almost 9), until he heard someone on the comlink.

"What the hell is happening!" Shouted Hal Jordan, situated in Metropolis.

"What is the problem? Captain Jordan." The Flash said in a mockery tone.

"We have no idea, it looks like all the power is shutting down."

Barry ran back to the monitor room, checking the power of the city.

"I'm heading to Metropolis now," Batman said in his Batship.

"All power is out in Metropolis, Gotham is also soon going to be pitch black tonight."

"It's not something you should mock about," Diana said, scaring Barry who jumped back a bit.

"Oh my god," Shazam said shocked, "Wonder Woman, we need your assistance,"

"What's happening Shazam?" Diana asked.

"We need you as soon as possible, an airplane has lost its engines and is falling, we need you to help the poeple in the airplane." John Stewart shouted over the comlink.

"I'm on my way," Wonder Woman flew to the teleporter. "Send me down Flash."

Flash ran towards the controls and set the coordinates for Wonder Woman to be teleported down to Metropolis. He watched as the lights one by one were shutting down.

Shazam raced towards the plane, trying to catch it but it was so far away from him at he was not fast enough to get to it.

Diana, faster then Shazam raced towards it but stopped suddenly. She stared in wonder as a man, in jeans and a white top flew to it faster then she has ever seen. He grabbed the bottom of the plane and began to lift it onto his shoulders.

The Justice league all stared at the mysterious man who was easily picking up the plane, watching him fly down to the ground and placing it softly. The public all watched with awe, no other hero apart from Wonder Woman could do this heroic act.

After Clark made sure that the plane was securely safe and fled back into the sky, at the sound of a sonic boom.

Wonder Woman could not believe her eyes. Who was he?

Batman sighed, tomorrow is going to be a long day with all the reporters.

* * *

 **This is not my best chapter, I wrote it at 2am. Sorry.**

 **I just want to give a huge shoutout to knivez786 who has helped me through this rough time of not being able to write any justice league and kinda of being my muse. Many thanks to Knivez again.**

 **Short chapter only wanting to put out a chapter. Chapters will be longer in the future.**

 **There is only one thing left to say:**

 **IM BACK!**


End file.
